The invention relates to stringed instruments, and more particularly, to string tuning means and method for securing an end portion of a string of a stringed instrument in a manner to prevent improper string return.
In stringed instruments of the pedal steel guitar type, the tension of any of the strings may be selectively increased or decreased from a predetermined normal level as the musician plucks the strings, thereby providing great versatility in the tones and characteristics of the music produced. A problem accompanying these string tension changes is that the string does not return to its predetermined normal tension level after the selective tension or tone change, thereby creating a slight out-of-tune condition. After the string tension is increased or raised, the string typically returns slightly flat in tone, meaning the tension level is slightly less than the predetermined level. After the string tension is decreased or lowered, the string typically returns slightly sharp in tone, meaning the tension level is slightly more than the predetermined level. This problem, called improper string return, has been particularly distressing to accomplished steel guitar musicians because the quality of their music has suffered as a result of deficiencies in the instrument.
The effects of the problem of improper string return are readily understood, as is exemplified by articles at page 3 of Pedal Steel Newsletter No. 6 of 1976 and at page 8 of Steel Guitar Record Club Newsletter No. 5 of 1976. However, the major cause of improper string return has heretofore been essentially unknown. Furthermore, since a major cause of the problem was essentially unknown, no highly effective solution to the problem has been available.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a highly effective solution to the problem of improper string return in stringed instruments, particularly those of the pedal steel guitar type. It is another object of the present invention to make use of an accurate understanding of the cause of improper string return in providing a highly effective solution to this problem. It is still a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus and a method for securing a string to a stringed instrument in a manner which provides a highly effective solution to the problem of improper string return.
In accordance with the present invention, generally summarized here, there is provided a method and apparatus for restraining an end portion of a string of a stringed instrument free of longitudinal movement with changes in tension of the string from a predetermined level of string tension. The invention also involves the application of tension force to a string operatively collinearly with a linear projection of an extended end portion of the string while maintaining an end portion of the string free of longitudinal movement with changes in string tension from a predetermined level of string tension. The invention is particularly adapted for use with stringed instruments of the pedal steel guitar type wherein selective changes in the tension of the strings are usual.
A more complete understanding of the invention may be obtained from the following detailed description of the invention and brief description of the drawings.